justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Weimaraner
The Weimaraner is a vehicle in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a 4-door SUV, based on the Peugeot P4 and Mercedes-Benz G-Class with some frontal cues from the Land Rover Defender around the headlights. There is a cargo frame on the roof, along with four floodlights, which are functional at night, as well as two floodlights mounted on the front guard. On the rear of the military version, there is a spare tire, as well as what appears to be a fuel canister. Both are missing on the rebel version. (Many rebel vehicles are missing extra equipment present on the military versions) There's an air intake on the hood. Under the same hood, there is an inline engine (probably an inline-6, given the proportions). The exhaust note hints as it being a diesel engine. The Weimaraner is built on a ladder frame and has front double wishbone and rear solid axle suspension. The Rebel drop description for the unlocked rebel version is "The general purpose vehicle for military and rebel forces alike. Suitable for all terrains, it is especially capable in off-road situations." The rebel drop description for the civilian version is "They don't look like much, but these military surplus offroaders are known for their reliability and durability, making them a staple for island hopping adventures." Performance The vehicle is top of its class, with handling and speed comparable to the Stria Joia and Windhund 4. It excels in all areas as an agile but easy to control car, great for evading enemies, although it lacks sufficient armour. Given its nature as an unarmed and unarmored vehicle, its purpose should be limited to transport and scouting. It's relatively good for off-roading. If faced with one, shoot its wheels and it should tip over and explode, killing the occupants. Versions and locations Medici Military This one is brown and marked with three white stars, as with other military vehicles. It is the first response vehicle when having a low Heat level. *Can spawn in traffic. Common in oppressed provinces, but rare in liberated ones. *Throughout Heat. *Used as a part of Roadblocks and checkpoints. *At practically all Military bases in Medici. **Porto Vena. *At many outposts. *Appears in multiple missions as an enemy vehicle. *In the "Rebel Breakout" random encounter as a vehicle that must be hijacked. *In the "Convoy Rescue" random encounter serving as an escort for a captured rebel CS Baltdjur driven by a Medici Military soldier and containing captured rebels. *Can be seen carried by trains. The Rebellion This one still has three stars, but it comes with rebel flags and without the spare tire and fuel canister on the back. *From Rebel drop. This does not require liberation of a base, as it is unlocked from the start of the game. *Commonly arrives as reinforcements, especially at the end of a base/outpost takeover. *Is provided during the mission Bavarium on a Plane. *Military versions at bases get replaced by the rebel version, once the settlement is taken over. *At the Albeto Pero police station. Black Hand This variant only exists in the Mech Land Assault DLC, and does not exist in the base game. This version is brown and has skull logos on the sides. *In traffic all over Insula Lacrima. *During heat on Insula Lacrima. *Occasionally can spawn complete with Black Hand soldiers at the game start point north of Cirilla. *Commonly spawns attacking Guardia Libeccio I. Note that it will not spawn 100% of the time. Former Prisoners of Lacrima Like the Black Hand variant, this variant only exists in the Mech Land Assault DLC. This is a repainted Black Hand version with the Lacrima Rebels' signature flag (orange with a black drop of liquid in the middle). The hood is painted yellow as well. *Spawns parked at liberated prisons. *This is the vehicle provided at every player load point on Insula Lacrima. Rico will be leaning on one when the game is loaded on Lacrima. *Used by the former prisoners during the mission Storming the Hive. Civilian A civilian version of the vehicle that spawns in multiple colors. *After bringing it to a garage from the locations below, can be called in for Rebel drop. *Two are at N 40 48.990 E 5 37.955, on the southern island in the north bay of Insula Striate, between Maestrale and Grande Pastura. There is also a Geschwind V3000 parked against one of the Weimaraners. *Two are on one of the small islands south of Citate Di Ravello, which is at about N 40 43.550 E 5 38.815. There are two tents near the cars, but no people. It's the second island directly south. The same island also has a small unmarked outpost that has a helicopter, an Urga Szturm 63A, a randomised car and a SAM. The outpost is controlled by either the Medici Military, or The Rebellion, depending on who controls the nearest province(s). *One on a group of three islands west of the Albeto Pero lighthouse and very close to the eDEN Airship. It is located on the farthest west of the island group. There are two tents next to its spawn. Coordinates: N 40 42.920 E 5 40.775 *Tom Sheldon owns a red one, as seen in The Setup. This version is unobtainable. The easiest ways to obtain one of these is to use a helicopter and airlift it to the mainland or the Urga Hroch. Both are available at the nearby Porto Coclea military base, if you take the first location. Keep in mind that with a transport helicopter, it might prove difficult to put it down on the ground without it exploding. Another way to obtain the civilian version of the Weimaraner is to use the U41 Ptakojester airplane, put one of the cars in the cargo bay, close it and fly it to a near coast, from where you can drive the car to the nearest garage. This way is quite easy to do on the southern island in the north bay of Insula Striate since you have much space to start the plane. Keep in mind that it is a good idea to secure the cargo with tethers before starting the plane. "Weimaraner Z80" ("crash bomb" racer) A seemingly usual civilian version is used for the crash bomb event near Fortalessa. In that event the vehicle is called "Weimaraner Z80". Cancelling the event will prevent the bomb explosion and let the player keep it, but Alessia does not accept it into the Rebel drop, claiming that they can't do anything with it. A military version is used for another Crash bomb event near Cava Montana. This one is near a guard tower. Trivia *There's multiple differently named versions of this vehicle, but they're the same vehicle. The Rebellion version is named "Weimaraner", the civilian, military and Black Hand versions are "Weimaraner W3" and the crash bomb version is a "Weimaraner Z80". The Lacrima Rebels version seems to not have a name at all (the part where the vehicle's name normally appears is empty). *If you look closely, you can see that the Rebellion variant is actually a captured Medici Military variant that's had Rebellion markings painted on it and over the Medici Military decals. **Similarly, the Former Prisoners of Lacrima variant also appears to be a Black Hand variant with Insurrection decals painted over the Black Hand decals. *This vehicle holds the record for most variants of a single vehicle in Just Cause 3, with six. These variants are Rebellion, Medici Military, Black Hand, Former Prisoners of Lacrima, Crash Bomb and Civilian. *Though not confirmed, it's possible that the vehicle's name references a breed of hunting dog or a German city. *The front indicators are placed in a strange location, the secondary lights should be on the outside for the indicators to be useful. This is also the placement of the indicators on the real Mercedes-Benz G-Klasse. *As per the game files, where this car is named "v0000_car_autostraad_oldjeep_civilian_01", this car is made by Autostraad. *The real versions of this vehicle (Mercedes Benz G250 and its versions) are in use in multiple European armies. *The Pugilista SUV is the successor to this vehicle in Just Cause 4, albeit with a completely different design. Gallery The Rebellion JC3 Weimaraner W3 Rebel Livery.jpg|A rebel Weimaraner. JC3 Rebeles Trucks.jpg|A rebel Weimaraner with rebels. JC3 Rebels Rain Rear.jpg|A rebel Weimaraner usually drives into an outpost after liberation. Rebellion Weimaraner W3 Front Quarter.jpg|Rebel Weimaraners spawn frequently in liberated settlements. Rebellion Weimaraner W3 Rear Quarter.jpg|Driving a rebel Weimaraner Rebellion Weimaraner W3 Front.jpg|The front view of the rebel Weimaraner Rebellion Weimaraner W3 Left Side.jpg|The left side view of the rebel Weimaraner Rebellion Weimaraner W3 Right Side.jpg|The right side view of the rebel Weimaraner Rebellion Weimaraner W3 Rear.jpg|The back view of the rebel Weimaraner Rebellion Weimaraner W3 Top Front.jpg|The top front view of the Rebel Weimaraner Rebellion Weimaraner W3 Hood.jpg|The top view of the rebel Weimaraner Bavarium on a Plane (infinite parachute fourth wall).png|One in Bavarium on a Plane. Notice how Tom Sheldon is breaking the fourth wall. Weimaraner W3 Rebellion Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|The Rebellion variant in the Rebel drop menu. Rebel outpost with a doppler radar.png|A rebel version at an outpost near a Doppler Radar. Medici Military Medici Military Weimaraner W3 Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Weimaraner W3 Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military Weimaraner W3 Front.jpg Medici Military Weimaraner W3 Right Side.jpg Medici Military Weimaraner W3 Left Side.jpg Medici Military Weimaraner W3 Rear.jpg Medici Military Weimaraner W3 Hood.jpg Medici Military Weimaraner W3 Roof.jpg Weimaraner W3 Underside View.jpg JC3 small car and APC.png|Alongside a CS Baltdjur. Weimaraner W3 (jump at tower base).PNG|As seen in a pre-release gameplay video. Military vehicles at Corda Dracon Centcom.JPG|A military version at Corda Dracon: Centcom. JC3 Medici Military Police.jpg|Medici Military Weimaraner W3's in a Roadblock. JC3 Roadblocks (military and DRM).png|2 Medici Military versions at a checkpoint. The soldiers are oblivious to the fact that they are about to be blown up. Citispeed Eco 75.png|Pursuing a Citispeed Eco 75. JC3 4-door SUV.png|Double-grappled to a wall in a pre-release promotional picture. JC3 prison raid.jpg|On the right edge of the picture. Another pre-release promotional picture. Black Hand This variant does not exist in the base game, but is added in the Mech Land Assault DLC. Black Hand Weimaraner W3 Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand Weimaraner W3 Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand Weimaraner W3 Front.jpg Black Hand Weimaraner W3 Left Side.jpg Black Hand Weimaraner W3 Right Side.jpg Black Hand Weimaraner W3 Rear.jpg Black Hand Weimaraner W3 Top Front.jpg Black Hand Weimaraner W3 Top Rear.jpg Black Hand Weimaraner W3 On Foot.jpg Former Prisoners of Lacrima Like the Black Hand variant, this variant only appears in the Mech Land Assault DLC, and does not exist in the base game. Eva's Insurrection Weimaraner W3 Front Quarter.jpg Eva's Insurrection Weimaraner W3 Rear Quarter.jpg Eva's Insurrection Weimaraner W3 Front.jpg Weimaraner W3 (Lacrima prisoners, left side).jpg Eva's Insurrection Weimaraner W3 Right Side.jpg Eva's Insurrection Weimaraner W3 Rear.jpg Eva's Insurrection Weimaraner W3 Top Front.jpg Eva's Insurrection Weimaraner W3 Top Rear.jpg Civilian JC3 Weimaraner W3 Civilianajm.jpg| Civilian Weimaraner W3 Front Quarter.jpg Civilian Weimaraner W3 Rear Quarter.jpg Civilian Weimaraner W3 Front.jpg Civilian Weimaraner W3 Left Side.jpg Civilian Weimaraner W3 Right Side.jpg Civilian Weimaraner W3 Rear.jpg Civilian Weimaraner W3 Hood.jpg Civilian Weimaraner W3 Roof.jpg Civilian Weimaraner W3 Map Location.jpg|A location of the civilian one. Civilian versions are extremely rare. Weimaraner W3 Civilian Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen for the civilian variant. Miscellaneous Weimaraner W3 All Variants +DLC.jpg|All five variants of the Weimaraner W3 together. From left to right: Black Hand, Medici Military, Civilian, Rebellion, Former Prisoners of Lacrima. Weimaraner W3 All Three Variants.jpg|All three base game variants together at Porto Le Gratia. Weimaraner W3 Civilian Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|The civilian variant in the Rebel drop menu. JC3 helicopter and jeep.png JC3 wingsuit exploding tower.png|Multiple of them in action. The Shatterer of Worlds (countryside battle).png|It's at the bottom. Jc3 z80 9.png|Civilian version equipped with the Z80 bomb. Jc3 z80 8.png|Military version equipped with the Z80 bomb. Mercedes G-Wagon.JPG|The Mercedes G-Wagon, it's primary basis. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles